Nevermore
10 |activenations = 5 |percentactive = 50% |totalstrength = 209,769 |avgstrength = 20,977 |totalnukes = 53 |score = 0.83 }} Charter of Nevermore Preamble: Nevermore is a red team alliance that seeks to advance her members economically and militaristically through mutual trade, aid and education. Nevermore’s main focus is the defense and sovereignty of her member nations through any means necessary. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article I: Membership Requirements: Section 1.01: In order to obtain membership into Nevermore prospective members are required to post an application on nevermore’s FORUM with the following details Nation Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Team Color: Previous Alliances: Recruiter: Any Wars in the past 10 days: I name here agree to uphold the charter of Nevermore, and in return am entitled to the rewards bestowed upon its membership. In a time of peace I agree to Aid her members and in a time of war I agree to defend her members from harm. If I defy the laws of this charter, I am subject to consequences deemed fit by the government members of Nevermore. Signed, name here on the Day of and Year. Section 1.02: Prospective members must change their in-game AA to “Nevermore Applicant” Section 1.03: Prospective members must NOT be in peace mode, a member of another alliance, be on another alliance’s enemy list or be currently engaged in an active war. Section 1.04: Once the requirements have been confirmed by the Minister of Education a prospective member will be masked as an “Applicant” on the Nevermore forums and place in our academy. Section 1.05: In order for an “Applicant” to become a full member within Nevermore an “Applicant” must complete the following requirements within the academy * A small Q & A test. * Successfully complete 3 tech deals. * Reach 5,000 NS. * Military check in. * Reside on the red trading sphere. * Register a nickname on IRC and be seen in our members channel a minimum 2 times. Once an “Applicant” has completed these requirements the Minister of Education will mask them as a full member on the forums. Section 1.06: Any member present at the founding of Nevermore is exempt from the Red trading sphere requirement, but will make all efforts to convert to Red when able to do so. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article II: Resignation: Section 2.01: A member nation of Nevermore has the right to leave Nevermore providing *Nevermore is in a state of peace/low alert. *Post in the resignation thread. *Remove Nevermore from their in-game AA. *Repay any outstanding debt owed. Section 2.02: A nation leaving Nevermore whilst in a state of war/high alert will be branded a deserter/traitor and will be sentenced to 1 round of ZI. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article III: Leadership: Section 3.01: Consuls Nevermore will be governed by 2 Consuls who will have complete authority to speak on behalf of Nevermore as a whole Section 3.01A: Authority * 1. The Consuls of Nevermore shall determine the direction that Nevermore shall take. * 2. The Consuls shall appoint all Ministers to their position. * 3. The Consuls shall determine all sanctions placed on members up to and including ZI. * 4. The Consuls make the final call on all declarations of war. * 5. The Consuls have the final call on presenting a prospective treaty to the Nevermore General Membership. Section 3.01B: Removal - The Consuls may only be removed for the following reasons with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank minister and above * 1. Treason * 2. Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) * 3. Abuse of powers If a 75% vote has been reached then the regent shall be appointed the new Consul. Section 3.01C: Succession - If a Consul decides to step down then said Consul will appoint a successor from the regent and ministers. Section 3.02: Regent Nevermore will have 1 member nation appointed as the second in command of Nevermore Section 3.02A: Authority * 1. The Regent of Nevermore will temporarily replace a Consul in the event that a Consul is absent/on vacation * 2. The Regent will oversee all departments in Nevermore. * 3. The Regent will conduct foreign affairs upon direction from the Consul. Section 3.02B: Removal - The Regent may only be removed for the following reasons with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank minister and above * 1. Treason * 2. Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) * 3. Abuse of powers If a 75% vote has been reached then the Consul will appointed the new Regent. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article IV: Ministers: Section 4.01: The Ministers in Nevermore will represent all departments within the alliance and shall consist of the following (in command rank) * Minister of War * Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of Internal Affairs * Minister of Finance * Minister of Education Section 4.01A: Removal - A Minister may only be removed for the following reasons with a 75% vote from all government officials of the rank minister and above * 1. Treason * 2. Inactivity (7 days or more without notice) * 3. Abuse of powers If a 75% vote has been reached then the Consuls will appointed a new Minister. Section 4.02: Addition - At the discretion of the consuls, new minister positions may be created as Nevermore grows and expands. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article V: War and Raiding: War: Section 5.01: Nevermore will consider any attack on 1 of our nations (including an attack on our in-actives) as an act of War on the entire alliance Section 5.02: Nevermore considers Espionage on 1 of our nations as an act of war on the entire alliance. Section 5.03: Nevermore will view any sanction placed on 1 of our nations (trade and/or aid) with out our prior approval and act of war on the entire alliance. Section 5.04: Nevermore will defend our nations with all resources available - this includes the use of Nuclear weapons. Raiding: Section 5.05: Nevermore believes that all nations should be allowed to grow peacefully without being hindered from random attacks, so Nevermore has made the practice of Raiding Forbidden. Any member nation found practicing the art of raiding will be warned once and once only. If a member nation is found to have raided a second time said nation will be expelled from nevermore. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Article VI: Miscellaneous: Section 6.01: Amendments may be made to the charter with a 75% vote cast from Government members of the rank ministers and above. Section 6.02: In the event of a coup/hostile takeover this charter and Nevermore as a whole will become void and defunct. Section 6.03: Disbandment and merger - In the event of a merger or disbandment, it will take a 3/4 majority vote of all government members to make it official. This decision can be vetoed by the general membership by a 2/3 majority vote. Section 6.04: Treaty Ratification Process: Once the government members (by majority) decide to sign a treaty, the General Membership will have the chance to vote for or against the treaty. A majority vote (51% of total votes) is required to pass the treaty. The voting period will start on a day to be specified in an alliance-wide bulletin, then proceed for 3 days. In the event of a tie, the treaty does not get signed. QUOTH THE RAVEN “NEVERMORE” Signed: Agnu - External Consul Anubis - Internal Consul International Relations Related Links Category:Red team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Peace and Love Accords